Sins
by Serena Scarlet
Summary: He loved her. He loves her. She loves him. That was all he needed right now, and perhaps they'd commit the greatest sin of all, for love.  ONESHOT


Sins

They were breaking ten million rules right now.

_Maybe he didn't care._

Seriously, though. He wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. It just sort of happened.

_Such a dangerous, dangerous thing…_

Demons are demons, and humans are humans. Humans slay demons.

_Humans don't love demons._

Yet right now, Rosette told him what he always wanted to hear. Then she attacked him.

_Humans don't kiss demons._

There was something very, very wrong about this. Rosette was a nun. Rosette was a human. Rosette…

…_made that little noise that he usually only hears when they battle and she gets hurt…except she's obviously not in pain right now…_

He shouldn't be grabbing her back, cherishing her scent, or marking her slender neck as he backs her into the bed.

_He shouldn't…but he is._

She wants this. He wants this. Maybe it's that damn simple. But it's not.

_So he could worry about this if he wanted to…but maybe…_

No…

_He shouldn't. Maybe he should commit this small sin with her…_

N-no…

_He loves her, doesn't he? She loves him back. There is nothing wrong with doing things lovers do then…_

…

Fine.

He gives up with himself and takes the time to savor her taste, smell, everything.

He really did love her; he knew somehow from the moment she gave him food when she was supposed to be running away screaming.

He loved her.

He loves her.

She loves him.

That was all he needed right now.

"..Chrono!"

She gasps his name as his hands slowly rake over her body, down the side of her bare waist. He tenderly touches her, hoping to be her first and last at the same time.

He'd give her anything right now.

Then he stiffens, her soft fingertips slowly trailing up, underneath his shirt, to his chest. His headband has come loose, somewhere through the moments where she dragged her fingers through his hair.

God, how he loved her.

Funny…a demon thanking God for this moment and for Rosette.

She then lifts his shirt off so that they're both bare-chested. She ever-so-slowly kisses the side of his neck, de-latching with a sigh.

"I love you, Chrono."

He will never get tired of that.

He then moves his hands to slowly caress her chest, carefully massaging them into the point that she moans a bit too loudly.

Ungodly sounds from a nun.

Getting a bit impatient, he slowly peeled away her skirt and with it, her undergarments.

She's finally pure and bare, for only his eyes to see.

He felt a small wave of possessiveness. His. His. His.

Rosette returns the favor, her dark azure eyes taking in all of him as well.

Now there is nothing between them but their heated breaths.

He dips down, taking her lips a bit more softly this time, mixing in "I love you"s whenever they break.

Then he slowly lowers down on her.

He meets her virgin barrier, and looks at her face just to make sure she wants this.

She catches her eyes, puts on her brave face, and nods.

He surges forward in one motion, and watches as her mask falls and a pained whimper slips out.

It kills him how he cannot share the pain with her, and all he can do is breathe in her scent at her shoulder until she recovers.

Then he feels overwhelmed. The final sin they committed that night.

But he moves on, because he can't stop, with a million instincts attacking him as his body is filled with the overwhelming urge to create friction and heat.

He gasps freely now, his breathing rough. She too, can't seem to hold back, gripping onto any part of his body as he holds himself above her.

They keep this pace until he feels something building. Frantic, he begins to move faster and faster as he feels tortured from lack of release.

His loved one must also feel this heat, for she screams his name as she begs him to make her _feel_.

They go higher and higher, as is rushing to a climax. And then…

They're suddenly thrown to heaven and crashing back down to earth.

She tightens and pulses around him, and he cries out her name and releases himself into her.

His groans then slowly revert back to jagged breaths, and her incomprehensible noises slow.

He pulls himself out, and lies down next to her. She grabs just stares at him and smiles slightly, eyes still glazed.

She then falls into his arms, her head listening to his rapid heart beating in his chest. He smiles into her hair and pulls her closer.

"I love you, Rosette."

She makes a "hnn" noise and falls asleep.

He closes his eyes and follows his love.

X.x.X

**If you liked this, please review! This is my first attempt at smut, so it may not be very good, but I tried to convey that strong feeling of love. Thanks!**


End file.
